Infestation: New Beginning (Game)
Infestation: New Beginning is a multi-player open world survival horror game, developed by OP Productions and Werewolf Studios. It is a complete re-mastered and all new improved remake of Infestation: Survivor Stories and like the original; features both first person and third person shooting perspectives and offers players the option of killing zombies or playing against other players. Infestation: New Beginning was in development after having many negative reviews about the original game, due to problems and bugs. With the support of Werewolf Studios, they suggested to make a remake of the original game, with all new improvements and better development than the original game. In July 2015, Infestation: New Beginning was released onto Steam and onto the Xbox consoles and since was revieved with positive reviews, mostly on the game's better improvement and fixing. Infestation: New Beginning will feature no P2W (Pay To Win) Aspects. Gameplay Like the original game, Infestation: New Beginning is a zombie survival game where players endure the hardships of a post-apocalyptic, zombie-infested world. By collaborating with other players, and finding weapons and items, players increase their chances of survival. The game incorporates survival elements like hunger and thirst, which gradually grow over time. Supplies such as food and water can be found to not only battle the thirst and hunger, but can also heal the player. If the player fails to properly quench their hunger and thirst, the player's character will eventually die. It is possible to buy food and drinks if the player has none or chooses not to scavenge for the items in the world. Upon character death, you can revive your character for free instead of having players to wait either 20 minutes or pay to revive the character. When you respond after your character's demise, you start over but you also have two smaller melees (Ex. a Hammer or a Hatchet), good amount of food and water and some clothing that you've may of had before. In Infestation: New Beginning, the Safe zones are now anti-hacker safe and there are now "shops" that you get in the game instead of using the store during gameplay. You can also sleep in a safe zone and that way if killed, you can respawn in the safe zone. Outside the safe zones, players can engage in player versus player combat and player versus environment combat with zombies. Killing other players grants the user reputation based on the victims standing and a chance to collect their dropped items, whereas killing zombies grants the user experience points for use in the game's skill tree. Features In Infestation, there are now better improvements that helps the game outnumber the original game. *When killed, you don't have to pay for respawning. *Food and Water can heal the player sometimes. *When respawning, you can now respawn in Safe Zone (If selected to respawn there). *When respawning, you now have at least two melees with you instead of none and some good amount of food and water. *Safe zones have 5m high walls around their perimeter. *Attacking another player while in a safe zone will trigger the guard system to attack you. *Bandits (hostile players) may still be able to attack from a vantage point and raid the safe settlement if they choose. *GC Revive is out. *Skills will be redone. *No zoom aim in third person view. *Third person view will only allow not accurate "server based" shooting, no crosshair in third person. *Players Driven Economy. *All servers are being monitored lived, meaning now hackers can be tracked down and banned from the game for good. *Locker boxes will not be available in the game at start. *Missions will be not be available in a game at start. They will be redesigned. *New maps, such as California and Niagara Falls (Note, any players from any other country can access all of the maps, but can start off with maps that are based from their homeland. Ex, Canadian players will receive Canadian-themed maps such as Niagara Falls and Toronto). *There are now Cabins and Camps for each map, which will have loot and zombies. *Vehicles are now repairable, without GD. *GD Repair is removed. *Weapons will be upgradable, which will increase their resale value. *There are now official private servers. *There are now free rental servers, which can be private or public. *Trading UI will be still active. *Stronghold servers will be removed from the game. * Sound "scheme" of the game will be redesigned and will include "Scary" sounds in gameplay. *Day/night colors will be redesigned. *Overgrowth is now removed from the game, now making improved performance increase. *Access to Global Inventory will be removed from the main menu. you will be only able access Global Inventory at safe zones. Size of the Global Inventory will be restricted, yet for hoarders we'll allow them to buy additional slots using in game GD currency. *New character creation and customization. Instead of several characters that you need to buy, there'll be one character with multiple individual cosmetic customization options - which will be unlockable for GD or GC. Face masks/NVGs will be separate from helmets, so you'll be able to wear both. *Premium Accounts will be gone. Instead you'll be able to buy using GC individual BOOSTS - for XP, GD and extra LOOT gain. *Helmet pop-off functionality will be either removed or severely nerfed. *Car windows are now breakable and removable, making it easier for players to kill the car's driver. *Marketplace now replaced with Package Stores that sell all-new or herbal cosmetic items that won't give you protection, but for customizing your character. *Official forum section for glitches and hacking with daily fixes. *Removed buggy "Sprinters". *New types of zombies such as Drowners, Crawlers and Stalkers. *Improved graphics and now reskined zombies (Ex. Super Zombies, now more called Gladiators, are now reskined to a better and gorier skin and decreased the toughness of Super Zombies). *Zombies can now be standing at a wall for an unexpected attack or Crawlers hiding underneath cars. *Firearms now have a dynamic crosshead instead of stock crosshead. *Sniper Rifles can now be scopeless. *Sniper Rifle spawns are now replaced with scope attachments, making Snipers rare to find. *Weapon spawning more fixed (Now making Firearms such as Assaults and other types of firearms rare to find). *Increased Firearm damage. *Re-textured blood more realistic and also increased melee range for certain melees (Ex. Pickaxe more longer in range). *All servers are Anit-Hacker prof. *New melees and Firearms. *Fixed majority of bugs and errors (Ex. fixed invisible player error, invincible error, ETC). *Decrease armor on hard mode by 50% each. *Meds are now not being able to put under quick slots. *Loot spawn completely random. *Attachments are now useful to Firearms. *Some certain attachments can now be available to other firearms (Ex. Silencers are now available for Snipers, Subs and Pistols) *Nail Gun and Power Drill are now placed as a "Special" slot. Maps * West US (Modern America) * Middle US (Native Old America) * East US (McLapanese America) * UK Weapons Firearms Melees Special * Ice Powers - Freeze Zombies * Fire Powers - Burn Zombies Category:Zombie Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Kill the Zombie Games Category:Werewolf Studios Category:Games